A Simple Act (Reupload)
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Eden has always had feelings for her partner Hikari, but has never had the courage of telling him. Can a simple act progress their relationship further? Rated MA for sexual content. Dewott/Servine pairing...or rather Legendary!Dewott/Servine pairing. Due to the cover image not working properly, I'm leaving it as my avatar.


**Ray Tanaka:** Hey everyone, got another one-shot and the second story featuring my new original Pokemon, Darwott. To note, this Darwott is not the same as the one from "Going Away from Training" since this one is named Hikari (meaning "light" [I checked]) and has already become a Legendary Pokemon.

 **Hikari:** Hey guys! Just wanted to say that this story is based on a now taken down Gallade and Gardevoir one-shot done by the author LeanMeanGreen. The basic story is done here, but with different characters and some new elements to make it different. Also, this is labeled as a "Dewott/Servine" pairing since that's what I'm described as for the entire story.

 **Ray Tanaka:** ...thanks for the help, Hikari. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and a shout out to LeanMeanGreen for being an inspiration of mine...even if you took down your Pokemon stories. Hikari, would you kindly do the warning and disclaimer?

 **Hikari:** Absolutely. This story contains graphic depictions of sex between two Pokemon of the opposite gender and some language. Please do not read if you are under the age of 16 or aren't interested in this sort of story. Also, the author does not own Pokemon, but does own myself and the Darwott character...half of it anyway.

* * *

On the Route 6 of Unova, a teen wearing a green jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes is setting up camp near the main "road" as the sun has started to set over the horizon. His name is Joseph, a trainer who is making his way through the region with his team. Haven gotten the Quake Badge earlier that morning, he left Driftveil City in the afternoon and is nearly at Chargestone Cave.

Once he finishes setting up his tent, he takes the six Pokeballs he has from his belt and releases his Pokemon. The first to appear is his Servine named Eden, who has been with him since the beginning of his journey. She has served him well in the previous gym and he has always seen her as one of the best he has on his team.

The next one to materialize is his Gothorita named Amanda, who he had recently received in a trade with a shiny Cottonee he had. The third to appear is a Tranquill he had gotten as his sixth Pokemon named Scarlet after the coloration on her head. After the Tranquill, an Excadrill with a blue scarf named Silver materialized from his Pokeball. The fifth to appear is a female Emolga he had captured earlier that day he had yet to name.

The final Pokemon to appear is something of an anomaly compared to most of the Pokemon he or any other trainer had. The Pokemon has the appearance of a Dewott, but has a dark blue coloration instead of light blue and the fur on its hips has become a black waist cape with its Scalchops on it. Its hands are now tipped with black claws with its forearms being black and now has long dark blue tatters hanging from its shoulders.

Around its neck is a red spiky growth that usually covers its mouth and has a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head. This plume covers its left eye as if hair, with its eyes being blue in color. On its chest are four claw-like black marks that connect to a black spot on its back and has a black jagged stripe on either side of its face.

When Joseph found the strange Pokemon, he had ran across it by chance on Route 3 and, using Eden to weaken it, quickly captured the strange Pokemon. A few days after he captured the Pokemon, he had a dream where Darkrai had manage to communicate with him. As it turns out, Joseph had captured Darkrai's son and had been asked by the Legendary Pokemon to keep his son safe. After he woke up, Joseph named the strange being Hikari, seeing him as a bright spot in his father's world.

"Alright everyone, make yourselves comfortable," Joseph tells his team, "We're going to be staying here tonight. Scarlet, can you come with me to get firewood?"

The Tranquill quickly nods her head as she starts flapping her wings to get airborne. The teen turns to say something to Hikari, but finds the strange Pokemon napping at the base of a tree not far from the campsite. Joseph simply shakes his head before him and Scarlet go deeper into the forest to find fuel for a fire.

Unbeknownst to her trainer, Eden is looking at the strange Dewott from behind a boulder that is not far from the tree he's laying against. She has always been bashful around other Pokemon and even some of her teammates. However, ever since she was formally introduced to Hikari, she has become enamored with him and quickly gained a crush on him soon after. This has caused her to become embarrassed whenever she's near or thinking about the son of Darkrai.

As she is daydreaming about her being next to the strange Pokemon, Amanda quickly catches sight of her and motions for Emolga to follow her. She herself has a crush on the Dewott and, after find out about Eden's secret crush, she quickly took every opportunity she had to make fun of the grass-type due to her shyness. However, recently she has progressed from simple insults to pushing her around physically. Once the two get around to the back of the Servine, Amanda quickly gets out of their hiding place.

"Well, look who's in dream land again," the Gothorita says, making the grass snake look at her with a blush on her face, "Spying on Hikari again, are we?"

"I…I-I wasn't s-spying on h-him," Eden hesitantly says, with her blush become a deeper red in color. This quickly causes a smirk on Amanda's face as the electric-type comes from the hiding place as well.

"I figured you were," the psychic-type says, before turning to Emolga and saying, "Emolga, use your Thunder Shock."

This causes the electric-type to look at Amanda with a look of worry, since she really doesn't know what's going on between the two. Since she was captured earlier that day, Emolga hasn't gotten to know most of the team and has only really gotten to meet the Gothorita and Silver.

"Won't that hurt her?" The electric squirrel asks, not wanting to make enemies with a fellow teammate she hasn't even met. Instead of answering her, Amanda raises her hands and purple energy quickly shows itself, quickly trapping Eden where she is and causing Emolga to grab her head in pain.

"If you don't want me to cause you pain," the Gothorita says as the energy in her left hand dissipates and the electric-type's pain immediately stopping, "Then do as I told you. Use your Thunder Shock on her."

Eden could only look on in terror as the Emolga looks at her with worried eyes before focusing electric energy around her body. The grass snake can feel the fear building up in her body, as her teammate is going to hurt her physically and, while she isn't weak to electric attacks, will become paralyzed from the attack. Emolga, once she has enough energy, sends out a bolt of lightning at the Servine as said Pokemon prepares for the effects of the attack.

Suddenly, a black tendril shoots out from underneath the rock and quickly wraps itself into a shield in front of Eden. The lightning bolt is quickly absorbed by the black mass before it unwraps itself and places itself onto the grass snake like a shadow. Almost immediately afterwards, a black energy blade comes in and strikes Amanda's right hand, which breaks the effects of her powers on the Servine and causes her to grab it in pain.

The black energy blade comes in towards Eden as Hikari lands in front of her and catches his scalchop in his left hand before placing it back on his cape. The strange Pokemon looks at the grass snake, who quickly notices that one of the marks on the left side of his back is missing. Somehow, despite him being in front of her and the shadow on her, the grass-type feels her body relax and becomes surprisingly calm.

"Don't worry, I got this," the Dewott tells her, before looking at the Gothorita and Emolga. "You two were going to cause harm to her, weren't you?"

"N-no, we weren't," Amanda says backing up, not wanting her crush to be mad at her. Emolga quickly backs up as well, since she didn't want to upset her new teammate more than he is at the moment.

"That Thunder Shock didn't look like it," Hikari replies in anger, "Considering that you also had her in a psychic hold and she wouldn't be able to dodge it."

At this point, the sound of bushes being moved is heard as Silver comes over to where his four teammates are.

"Hikari, what's going on here?" The Excadrill asks, before looking at the two female Pokemon to his right and then his friend in front of Eden. "Something tells me that an incident happened while I wasn't looking."

The strange Dewott shot a smirk at his friend, which wasn't visible due to the spiky growth around his neck. Silver is usually the one who breaks up any incidents between his fellow teammates, considering that they need to work together and doesn't need to waste energy on each other.

"Amanda was using her powers to make Emolga harm Eden," the Dewott says as he looks at the Excadrill, before shooting a look at the grass-type and quickly winks at her. If the blush on her face was able to deepen, then an onlooker could mistake her for a shiny Servine. Deciding to act while the three are distracted, Amanda and Emolga quickly run away from the scene.

"Hikari, watch Eden," Silver says, "I'll go after them and bring them back."

With that, the Excadrill quickly runs after the two fleeing Pokemon and quickly disappears in the bushes. With the others gone, Hikari turns to face Eden as the black tendril quickly comes off her body. The black tendril quickly goes behind him before placing itself on the left side of the Dewott's chest and fazes in, right above the other mark on his chest.

"Are you alright?" The strange Pokemon asks as he steps closer to his teammate and she starts to tremble before nodding. "It's a good thing I can control shadows and use them as a second set of eyes, huh?"

"Y-yeah," the Servine replies, before her teammate places his hand on her forehead. At this point, it felt like she's going to faint from his close proximity alone.

"Sorry about that," Hikari apologizes as he removes his hand from her forehead, "I wasn't sure if you had a fever."

"It's okay," Eden quickly replies, as she continues to tremble. Without warning, he gently grabs her shoulder with his left hand before he raises his right hand to the spike in front of his mouth. Almost immediately, black energy covers his hand as he grabs the spike and it becomes black in color. As the Servine watches on, the Dewott moves his hand down to his chest as the spike becomes a shadow on him.

Eden is stunned by what she just saw, as only a few of their teammates and their trainer have seen him reveal his hidden mouth. While it didn't look any different from a regular Dewott, aside from the stripes ending near his chin, he kept his mouth hidden from everyone else to keep them from knowing his expression at any given time.

"Hey, I've got a question," Hikari says, snapping the Servine's out of her stunned state, "I saw you watching me when I was trying to sleep. I always felt like someone was watching me when I slept and after what just happened, I was curious…are you interested in me?"

"I-I…w-well…" Eden stutters, as her crush has figured it out and she starts trembling again in terror. Her blush might as well make her a shiny or burn her up, which ever one is quicker or more possible. Suddenly, her teammate places his right hand over her mouth as his other hand travels from her shoulder to her right hand.

"I want you to calm down, okay," the Dewott says quietly, before removing his hand from her mouth, "Now, take a deep breath and try again, alright?"

The grass snake quickly nods and proceeds to inhale air to calm herself before exhaling the air back out. While her blush didn't diminish, it did calm her down a bit and her body relaxed.

"I…I've had a c-crush on you…since the double battle w-we were in after we met," Eden informs her teammate with a bit of hesitation as she looks at the ground, "I-I never been able…to tell you b-because…"

The Servine trails off, unable to finish her thoughts and just wishing for the ground to suck her in to avoid any kind of rejection. Looking up at Hikari, she finds him with a gentle smile and red on his cheeks. The Dewott suddenly leans in and catches her lips in a kiss, which surprises her before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. The strange Pokemon leans his head to the right as he licks her lips with his tongue.

Eden opens her eyes in surprise, but closes them just as quickly as she leans her head and opens her mouth. Hikari quickly snakes his tongue into her mouth and the two quickly start wrestling with their tongues. The Servine tries her best to make him submit, but the Dewott manages to overpower her and quickly claims her mouth, making her moan. However, a sudden realization hits her and she pulls out of the kiss, which leaves a thin strand of spit to connect their mouth.

"Hikari…wait," Eden says between pants, "What…what if…the others…"

The strange Pokemon quickly smirks as he hugs her close to his body and shadows quickly cover their bodies. Once they looked like silhouettes of themselves, the two are quickly turned into overhead shadows of themselves on the ground before they quickly go under the rock and seemingly disappear.

"Alright Hikari and Eden," Silver says as he comes out of the bushes with Emolga on his head and his left arm around Amanda, "I've got the two troublemakers back…"

Silver quickly looks around as he realizes that the two Pokemon are no longer in the general area and have apparently ran off to someplace unknown.

"Damn it, Hikari…"

* * *

In a place of tall grass surrounding a tree stump not far from the campsite, two shadows come out from under the stump before turning into silhouettes of Hikari and Eden. Almost instantly, the shadows covering their bodies remove themselves with neither Pokemon worst for wear.

"W-where are we?" The Servine asks as she moves closer to her teammate's body.

"Not far from the campsite," The Dewott answers, as he pulls himself away from her to look at her, "I discovered this place using the shadows as my guide."

"T-that's nice to hear," Eden says quietly, as she looks around at their current surroundings.

"So you've loved me this entire time," Hikari inquires, which she nods at him without looking, "I would have understand if you just told me. I care about you more then you may have known."

The grass snake looks back at the teammate with the blush on her face before she leans and hesitates for a second until the water-type closes the distance. The two quickly get back to the spot they left off, with Hikari snaking his tongue into her mouth and making her moan as he claiming it once again. He quickly finishes exploring his teammate's mouth before wrapping his tongue around hers and pulling it into his mouth.

Eden didn't mind this as she starts exploring his mouth, which makes him moan. Unbeknownst to her, his right hand travels down her side until he reaches her thighs and he reaches between her legs. The Servine suddenly squeals into the kiss as her teammate rubs her pussy, before Eden extents a vine from the back of her neck and travels down his body. The Dewott utters a groan into the kiss as the vine rubs against his slit, easily provoking his member out.

The lack of oxygen finally catches up to them, as the two Pokemon pull out of the kiss with a strand of drool connecting them momentarily.

"You're really wet down there," Hikari tells his teammate, as he continues to rub her pussy and making her take deep breaths.

"You're not much better, yourself," Eden counters, as her vine gently wraps around his dick and rubs the member.

The Dewott stops rubbing her privates as he brings his hand to his mouth, seeing her juices on his hand before starting to lick the juices off his fingers. The blush on the Servine's face deepens as she watches him finish licking her juices, with her vine brushing the precum on the tip of his dick before unwrapping the vine from his member. Bring it back to her face, she licks the precum from the vine tip and quickly retracts the vine back into her neck. Before she even realizes it, the water-type starts to rub his sex organ against her own to arouse her more.

"Eden, y-you wouldn't m-mind," Hikari says as he pants due to him rubbing his member against her pussy, "If…if I…claimed you as…"

Even if Hikari wanted to finish what he was saying, Eden quickly kisses him and starts to match his rubs with her own.

"Hikari…c-claim me…please," the Servine pleads once they pulled out of the kiss, "M-make…me your mate."

The Dewott gently lays his teammate down against the stump, exposing her entire belly to him and he quickly spots her pussy, which is flush to make it stand out. The strange Pokemon decides to just skip teasing her and lays down with his head between his teammate's legs. Hikari places his tongue on her slit and slowly licks it, causing Eden to moan from the contact.

"P-please, my l-love," Eden stutters out, "K-keep d-doing that."

Quickly taking this as a good sign, the Dewott starts to lick the Servine's lower lips and causes his teammate to continue to moan in pleasure. After thirty seconds of this, Hikari pushes his tongue into the grass snake's pussy and licks the inner walls of Eden, who is greatly enjoying the treatment as she starts to wiggle against the stump.

"O-oh, yes," Eden quietly says with a moan interrupting her, as she feels her teammate's tongue moving around in her. When the strange Pokemon takes his tongue out, she looks at him with a look of disappointment.

"You taste lovely, Eden," Hikari says seductively, before quickly returning to eating the grass snake out. This causes her to moan loudly as her teammate continues to lap up her sweet juices from inside her pussy.

"H-Hikari, d-don't stop," the Servine shakenly says, "I-it feels s-so good!"

The moans that his teammate is making keeps the strange Pokemon going, as it's making his love one feel pleasure. The sweet juices he laps up is also keeping him going as he starts thrusting his tongue as deep as he could to get more of her juices. Unfortunately, it was this simple act that pushes Eden over the edge and screams as she climaxes, with her juices splash onto her teammate's face.

Hikari quickly pulls his head away as he coughs from the amount of the sweet juices that shot down his throat. The Servine looks down at her teammate with a content smile, as he looks up at her with a smile of his own before wiping his face with his left hand. The Dewott brings his hand back to his mouth as he licks the juices off, which causes the grass snake to chuckle at how much he likes her juices.

"H-hey, Hikari," Eden says, getting her teammate's attention, "C-could we…change positions?"

The strange Pokemon stands up before grabbing her hands and helping her up to her feet. However, Hikari quickly lays down against the stump with his seven inch member standing at attention. The grass snake gets onto her knees and crawls to his member, before taking an experimental lick and quickly causes the Dewott to shutter.

Seeing this as a good sign, Eden starts licking the sexual organ from the base to the tip and back down, all the while gaining quiet pants from the strange Pokemon. She quickly notices some precum leaking out of the member and she quickly laps it up before going back to her licking. After thirty seconds of this process, she takes the tip into her mouth only to lick up the precum leaking from it.

"Are…aren't you g-going to…continue?" Hikari asks with light moans interrupting him. The Servine shakes her head as she continues to simply lick the tip of his member in her mouth. Trying to get her to continue, the Dewott places his left hand on the back of her head. Her eyes look up to look into his as Eden takes the first two inches into her mouth, with her teammate's hand gently helping her.

The strange Pokemon moans as the grass snake takes another inch into her mouth and he closes his right eye. As she starts move her head along the sexual organ, he squints his left eye and this makes her gently bites down. This causes the Dewott to open his eyes and look back at her, as she continues to look him in the eyes while moving her head down his member taking another inch.

Eden tries to take the last three inches into her mouth, but gags when the member hits the back of her throat and takes the all but the first inch out of her mouth. Hikari rubs her head as she continues to take all but the last three inches of his sexual organ into her mouth. However, he soon feels a knot in his stomach and moans loudly as he comes into her mouth, with his hand keeping her in place.

She temporary gags on the amount of cum in her mouth, but she manages to swallow most of it and a bit of it leaks out of her mouth onto his member. After his orgasm finishes, the Dewott takes his hand off his teammate's head and she slides the sexual organ out of her mouth. Looking up at him, the Servine opens her mouth to show him some of his seed that she didn't swallow before closing her mouth and audibly swishes it around.

She slowly gulps it down as she gets up and leans onto his chest, as he wraps his left arm around her back and his right arm around her neck. The two Pokemon didn't say anything as they lean in and kiss once again, quickly opening their mouths and start wrestling with their tongues. Both Hikari and Eden moan into the kiss as they each get a taste of themselves, greatly arousing them even more.

When the two pull away for oxygen, the Dewott stands up and gently guides her back down to laying against the stump. Almost a moment later, he kneels in front of the Servine as he positions his member at her lower lips. However, the grass snake looks on in slight terror as his member is about to penetrate her, which is something that he notices.

"Eden," Hikari says in a serious tone as she looks up at him, "Once we do this, there's no going back. Do you really want to go through with this?"

"Y-yes," Eden says with a hint of worry in her voice, "I-I want…to do this. P-please."

"Alright," Hikari replies quietly, "Whatever happens, I don't mean to harm you."

The Servine nods as two vines come from the back of her neck and wraps around his neck to act as her arms. The Dewott takes a breath before he inserts his member into her pussy and gently pushes his way in. However, he quickly reaches a barrier inside her and the strange Pokemon looks at his teammate. The grass snake nods in approval, before Hikari catches her lips in a kiss and pushes forward until his member is fully inside her.

A tear quickly goes down Eden's face as she cries into the kiss from the pain of her hymen breaking, but it's quickly wiped away by her teammate, or rather, her mate's claw. When he pulls away, the Servine nods as the vines bring him closer to her. The Dewott slowly pulls his member out of her until only the head is inside her and thrusts it back in, causing her to let out a combination of a moan of pleasure and a cry of pain.

"You alright, my love?" Hikari asks, stopping himself from continuing as he looks into her eyes.

"Y-yeah, please c-continue," Eden answers with a blush on her face and a look of desire in her eyes.

The strange Pokemon continues his eye contact with her as he starts to slowly pump his member into her pussy, causing the grass snake to moan from the pleasure as the pain goes away. When Hikari leans down on her to get closer to his mate, Eden's hands wonder his chest to feel his soft, silky fur and some of the muscles he's developed during his time with their trainer.

"H-Hikari…" Eden says as moans interrupts her, "P-please…go faster."

The Dewott nods as he kisses her full on the lips before lightly speeding up his thrusts to deliver more pleasure to the Servine. During the kiss, she opens her mouth and licks his lips to gain access to his tongue. The strange Pokemon allows her tongue entry and the two start to wrestle with their tongues once again, with the two moaning into the kiss as he lightly thrusts into her.

As they continue to kiss, he slowly makes his thrusts faster as she moans louder from his member plowing into her pussy. After the two pull out of the kiss to get more oxygen, their moans increase in volume as the Dewott's thrusts start to go as fast as he can. The Servine continues to feel his fur as her mate rubs the snake's sides to feel the glossy scales on her body.

"E-Eden," Hikari says as he continues to thrust into his mate, "I…I'm so c-close."

"I-I'm close…t-too, H-Hikari," Eden replies as she grabs onto his chest fur, "P-please…c-cum inside m-me."

Hikari, at his end, starts pounding into his mate as Eden starts to border on screaming out of pleasure. The grass snake didn't last very long afterward, as she screams in pleasure with her pussy clamping down on her mate's member and her juices soak his crouch. Her mate didn't last much longer after that either, since the strange Pokemon screams in pleasure as well as he slams his entire member into her before he comes inside her.

The two Pokemon pant from exhaustion due to the entire experience as his seed mixes with her juices in her pussy. When the Dewott rolls them over to have her lay on him, she doesn't move and snuggles against his silky fur as he wraps his arms around the Servine's back.

"How…how w-was it, my…my love?" Hikari asks his mate with pants interrupting him.

"I-it…was w-wonderful," Eden answers, her eyelids growing heavy as her mate rubs her back.

"T-take a…rest, Eden," the Dewott tells her inbetween pants as his eyes start to close, "W-we'll go back…to t-the others…in the m-morning…"

"I-I'm fine w-with that," the Servine softly relies before sleep overtakes the two.

* * *

At Professor Juniper's lab, Eden is laying on a pile of hay inside a plastic hut to protect her from the elements. It's a month since she became Hikari's mate and four week since Joseph sent her back to the lab. As she lays on her side, the Servine looks down to her belly and to her stomach, which has grown slightly larger than normal.

A week after she and her mate bonded, she developed morning sickness and her trainer quickly had her examined at the Pokemon Center in Mistralton City. As it turns out, she had become pregnant with Hikari's child and was unable to go into any battle. While Joseph still wanted to have her stay on his team, he sent her back to the lab to take care of the child inside her.

She looks outside to see that night has fallen, with only the light from a bulb at the top of the hut lighting the inside of the dome and keeping her warm. The grass snake has been visited by many pokemon, both old friends and new teammates, who had come to congratulation her as well as telling her of how their trainer had gotten his seventh badge. With less than a month to go before her child is born, the Servine hasn't been able to move around as much and usually stays in the hut.

Suddenly, a Pokemon walks up to the hut and Eden smiles as she sees Hikari with a blanket over him come in. Due to the ice-types used by the seventh gym leader, Joseph had to switch the son of Darkrai out for a fire-type about a weeks ago. This actually played to Eden's favor, as she was getting lonely without her mate being around her. Once he arrived at the lab, he quickly started to just keep the spike in front of his mouth a shadow since there was no need to do so.

"Hey, Eden," Hikari says as he takes the blanket off him, "I heard about the winter weather and brought a blanket to keep you warm."

"That's very kind of you," Eden replies as he gently places the blanket over her body.

"I'll be back," the Dewott tells her as he rubs her head, "I'll go get another blanket for me."

The strange Pokemon turns to leave the hut when a vine taps his shoulder and he looks at his mate. As he looks at the grass snake, the vine goes under the blanket and lifts it up behind her.

"You don't need to Hikari," Eden says as she starts to blush, "Besides, I…I like it when you're sleeping besides me."

Hikari doesn't say anything, instead smiling as he kneels down and lifts the blanket up before laying down behind her. He lets the blanket drop behind his back before wrapping his left arm around her.

"Hey, Hikari," the Servine says as she looks over her shoulder to see him, "Have you thought of a name for the child?"

"Not yet," the Dewott replies, as gently pulls her closer, "But we'll figure something out when the child comes."

The grass snake lays her head back down as sleep starts to take effect and the two Pokemon start to close their eyes.

"I love you, Hikari," Eden says softly before sleep overtakes her.

"I love you two, Eden," Hikari replies in a whisper before he also falls asleep.

Outside the hut, Darkrai and Cresselia look over the two sleeping Pokemon with both Legendary Pokemon close together. Darkari smiles at the fact that his son has found a mate of his own, while Cresselia quietly giggles at the fact that Hikari will become a father soon.

"Guess you're going to be a grandfather soon," Cresselia whispers as she looks on at the two sleeping lovers.

"Yeah, and I actually can't wait for it," Darkrai replies quietly as he brings his right arm around her body, "Although…Hikari might want to know about his step-sibling soon."

"Yeah, he will need to be told," the Lunar Pokemon softly says as she places her hand on her stomach, "But for now, let's go home and leave that for later."

Darkrai smiles as he hugs her before the two teleport away and leave the two lovers to rest in the plastic hut, with a Lunar Wing landing in front of them.

* * *

 **Hikari:** Yep, the ending was inspired by MewLover54's "Ignorance isn't Bliss" and a LunarEclipseshipping cameo. What, it's the author's OTP in Pokemon!

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hope you all enjoyed the first lemon I've submitted involving a straight pairing! If you found anything that I could have done better, please let me know, because I really want to get better at writing.

 **Hikari:** See you all later!


End file.
